


i know i told everyone (but you’re mine and you always have been)

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, it's not fully determined, you get to decide whether or not you want it to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: What if Lena outs Kara at the Pulitzer party?Post 5x01
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 29
Kudos: 112





	i know i told everyone (but you’re mine and you always have been)

_Supergirl’s Secret Identity is the One and Only Pulitzer Prize Winner Kara Danvers of CatCo World Media!_

_Kara and Supergirl? Supergirl’s Secret Identity_

_Kara Danvers of CatCo Worldwide Media is Supergirl?_

_Supergirl’s Secret Identity Revealed!_

Lena watches the articles pop up one after the other each time she refreshes the page.

By the end of the night, she’s refreshed the page 472 times and there are thousands of new articles exploring Supergirl’s secret identity, the things everyone missed, and more about who Kara is. By the end of the night, she finishes her second bottle of scotch.

* * *

When Lena gets up in the morning and doesn’t find L-Corp blown up or her penthouse raided, she’s surprised.

She had fully expected Alex and the rest of the DEO to come barging in. She had expected shouts, banging, cuffs, being thrown into the deepest, darkest cell that the DEO has to offer.

Instead, all she sees is her empty apartment. Instead, all she hears is the wind breezing by outside her window and the distant sound of sirens.

She wonders for a moment if Kara has shown up to the scene already. Is she getting grilled by other reporters already? Is she rescuing people? Does anyone even trust her anymore? (like Lena never should have?) Has she even shown up?

Lena indulges herself for a moment more. Then, she gets dressed and leaves for L-Corp.

* * *

Her day passes by as it would any other day.

She gets to work and rides the elevator up to her office.

Jess hands her a cup of boiling hot black coffee and she spends most of the day in her office, working through meetings and conferences.

She has to finagle with several investors and members of the board who keep insisting she’s not fit to be CEO—she’s been leading L-Corp for years now.

_It’s been three years. She remembers it clear as day._

(Lena’s not sure exactly what she’s talking about anymore.)

* * *

Kara finally shows up.

She hears the soft tap of boots against the concrete of her balcony.

She’d left the door open to let in some air—at least, that’s what she’d told herself. Now, she’s not sure anymore.

It’s always like this, always been like this: she’s never sure when it comes to Kara.

Lena is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Kara speak.

“Lena.”

It’s a far cry from the harsh tone she’d been expecting. It’s… soft. Soft in a way that she’s never heard from Kara.

“Supergirl.”

She sees when Kara flinches. Sees the minute wince and tiny step back. No one else would have noticed. But Lena does. She always does.

“Here to arrest me?”

Kara frowns at the nonchalance in her tone and steps forward with increasing vigor.

“Of course not, Lena. I would never.”

Lena shuts her eyes for a moment, composing herself.

“Why not? I told the whole world who you are? I’m surprised Alex hasn’t shot me yet,” she drawls, mocking Kara. She winces internally; her Luthor genes really are shining through.

_“No.”_ The vehemence in Kara’s statement startles Lena. “I would never let _anyone_ hurt you. Even if you— even if you’ve hurt me.”

Lena catches the way Kara’s voice hitches and she _almost_ feels bad for a moment.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Lena.”

The unexpected apology startles Lena, and her nonchalance morphs and grows, turning into rage.

“You’re _sorry?!_ I just outed your identity to the entire world and _you’re_ the one who’s sorry?!”

“What do you want me to say? You know as well as I do I can never stay mad at you, I never could.”

This catches Lena off guard, and she feels the world tilt before righting itself, her anger burning through the haze.

“I want you to do _something!_ _God,_ Kara, do you not care?”

“Of course I care! I care so much! Alex… Alex says I care too much.”

Lena waits. She waits for the inevitable, for Kara to cut her out of her life, like everyone else before her.

“She always said I was naive for believing you’re good. She always said I cared too much, always put other people before myself. Said it would get me killed one day,” Kara trails off, staring at her toes.

“And maybe she’s right, maybe it will get me killed one day. Maybe I’ll burn myself out trying to save everyone before me. Maybe I’ll die trying to save the people I love. But, that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop fighting. That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop fighting. I _know_ you, Lena. I know you better than you know yourself. Maybe you know this, too, but you didn’t do this to get back at me. You did this because you were scared, scared that maybe you were starting to care for me, and you wanted to cut me out before I would leave like everyone else.”

Lena inhales sharply, tears burning in her eyes.

“But, I’m not like everyone else. I’ll keep fighting. I’ll keep fighting for you. For us. Because I know you, and I know you deserve love, even if you don’t think you do. I’ll always believe in you, Lena Luthor. You are so strong but you are also so broken, and maybe some part of me wants to fix that, but that’s not why I love you.”

Kara stops suddenly, as if she hadn’t planned to say that.

Lena’s sitting in her chair, frozen. She hadn’t expected any of this. The tears are building and building now, and she squeezes her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry.

“I… I love you, Lena. I love you because you have always wanted to be good, even when everyone told you you weren’t. You have always tried and tried and _tried,_ and for once, I wanted to see someone try for you. So here I am. And I’m trying. I’m just sorry it took me so long to realize I wasn’t trying that hard.”

The tears are flooding over now. Lena can’t stop them, and she doesn’t have the heart to try, either.

She hears Kara move forward and take her in her arms, helping Lena stand so she can hold her close.

Kara holds Lena in her arms gently. Even with everything between them, Kara still stays, Kara is still holding her like she’s all that matters in the world.

Lena’s body shakes with the force of her sobs. Kara just pulls her in closer.

Lena feels her lips press against her hair.

When Kara breathes in, Lena can feel the way her breath shakes.

Then, Kara finally speaks.

“It’s okay, Lena. It’s going to be okay.”

Lena hears the way Kara chokes on her own words. She hears the way her voice trembles and feels how her arms aren’t as solid around Lena.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Lena sobs. She can’t stop the hiccups and occasional whimpers she lets out.

“It’s going to be okay, Lena.”

For once, Lena can hear the uncertainty in Kara’s voice. Kara, dressed in Supergirl’s suit.

Lena gets a momentary flash of a little girl, much too little and confused and scared, dressed in a superhero suit. She sees smiles that are just a little bit too wide, hears laughs that are a little bit too loud.

Lena feels the thoughts strike her right between the ribs, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Kara stands firm and holds her even tighter against her. Then, Lena feels it, Kara’s tears, hot and wet, sliding down her face and dropping onto Lena’s neck.

Maybe this once, Lena will let herself hope. Just this once, she’ll have to be the one who stays hopeful. She has to. For Kara.

“It’s going to be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! I tried to make the ending more hopeful haha. Turns out fix-it scenes are fun and I'm working on a different one that involves the scene in 5x08 where Alex and Kara talk on the balcony :)
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @catargott


End file.
